Captain America first time
by Kats1997
Summary: Two stories about cap's first times for some reason I wrote them and both of them have Sharon Carter as the female idk why?
1. Chapter 1

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Sharon

"Yeah I'm sure I love you and you love me...so why shouldn't we..." said Steve fading off blushing

She always found it cute how her boyfriend Captain Steve Rogers was so sweet and innocent...

"Ok, then come on." she said takeing his hand

He let her lead him to her bedroom, she shut the door and the curtain, she found him sitting at the end of the bed, Sharon walked over and sat next to him...he gave her a shy smile, she smiled back. Sharon kissed him gently on the lips,he returned the kiss which only lasted of last less then a few seconds, they pulled apart rubbing noses,then kissed more passionately that time, Sharon let out a moan from the spark she was feeling just from the kiss...Sharon straddled Steve, who just moved his hands down her back until he cupped her butt she gasped and pulled away, he held him hands up in defense.

"Sorry sorry...always wanted to do that." he said blushing

"No keep doing that it felt good." she said

They kissed again, Sharon took off his shirt and ran her hands down his chest making him groan...Steve took off Sharron shirt and nip her collar-bone, making her squirm on top of him, he moaned a little loud...Sharron realized why when she felt him...she turned him on she could feel his package...and it's wasn't a disappointment...the serum really 'enhanced' him in more ways then one...Sharron felt Steve kiss down her chest then her bra fell to the ground with there shirts...for a virgin he sure seems to know what he's doing?

"S-Steve baby?"

"Hmm." he said bearing his face into her boobs

"How did you know...oh god...to take my bra off?"

"It's just a clasp...not that hard." he said before taking one of her hard nipples in her mouth

"Ok..for...for a minute I thought...ohhh...you weren't a virgin."

"Why just because I knew how to take your bra off?" he said looking at her eye to eye now

"That and you know were I'm sensitive."

"Lucky guess." he said with a smirk

"You better not be lying to me."

"Why would I do that...Sharon I really am a virgin but it doesn't mean I've never kissed or made out with a girl." said Steve before going back to her boobs

"oh...oh...sooo that's how you know what your doing..." groaned Sharon

"Mhmmm." said Steve flipping them so she was know lying down on the bed with his face still in her boobs

He kissed down her belly making her moan...he then looked up at her when her fingers touched her sweats...she nodded...he pulled off her sweats and her underwear in one pull...he looked Sharron up and down with a look of pure love on his face...Sharon felt like covering up...

"Steve?"

"Huh?" he said still looking at her

"Stop staring."

"Ok." he said still looking at her up and down

"I meant now."

"Oh sorry." he said snapping out of it "My bad."

"It's ok." said Sharon

Steve kissed right under her belly button, and looked up at her...

"Wanna tell me what to do? Cuz I'm not sure now."

"Ok touch me."

He stared into her eyes as he moved his hand down between her legs. His inexperienced fingers ghosted over her sensitized flesh as she trembled beneath his slight when Steve's index finger found its way to the tiny bundle of nerves, making her jump slightly beneath him. He quickly removed his hand,

"Did I hurt you?"

Sharon grabbed his wrist, "No. Not at all…that was…that was good…you just touched my clit."

"Clit?"

Sharon released his wrist and spread her legs more, "You need a visual…get down there and look."

Steve slowly moved down to look between her legs, Sharon reached down and parted her lips, "Women have two magic buttons down there…one, is the clit. That's here…touch…"

He gently pressed his thumb against her clit as she bit back a moan and arched her hips upwards a little, "Good…"

Steve slowly began massaging her in gentle circles as she gently writhed beneath him, "Mmm...good..."

He smiled, "Um…where's the second magic button…or do you need it?"

Sharon laughed softly, "Mmm….right….move your finger down…down…there…slowly slide your middle finger in…"

Steve as he was told, as he watched her face, "Like this?"

"Yes…yeah...that's good…now press down just a little…bingo…" she moaned as her hips bucked against his hand.

Watching her moan and writhe because of the ecstasy he was causing was the greatest turn-on he thought he could ever experience in his life. When he took it upon himself to add a second finger, he was rewarded with a breathy moan of his name.

Steve slowly moved his fingers in and out of her as his thumb continued to massage her clit.

"Oh god…you're good at this…oh…wait…wait-"

His movements came to an automatic stop at the vocalization of her hesitation, "Do you want me to stop?"

Sharon quickly shook her head, "No…no…don't stop…keep going…."

Steve smirked up at her before he began trailing kisses up the inside of her thigh before he began moving faster and faster inside of her. Steve then licked her silt and used his tounge and fingers to bring her closer.

Sharon arched her back and grabbed her breast as the building bundle of pleasure exploded deep within her belly, "Fuck…fuck…yes…yes!STEVE!"

Steve crawled up her body and gently kissed her lips, "So…that's what the female orgasm looks like…it's breathtaking."

He plopped down beside her as she panted, "You're tellin' me."

Sharon flipped him over and straddled him, "Now…your turn."

"But, you already—"

"Things are a little uneven right now. You made me come…now it's your turn."

Sharon got down on her knee and looked at him when she started to undo his belt, he watched her, she undid his jeans and grabbed his boxers then looked at him. He nodded,Sharon looked down and could see his package pulling at his boxers, she smirked and pulled them down that smirk disappeared when she saw him...whoa...It was thick, generous in length with a perfect mushroom head and a slight curve upwards...he differently needed a magnum...

"You told me not to stare." huffed Steve

She smirked and then grabbed him his eyes widened he jumped a bit, she laughed then licked the tip...then the most sensetive part of him...she heard him make a sound like she never heard before out of him...so she did it again and was met with the same one...which turned her on alot...Sharon let out a breath which hit Steve's wet tip he let out the most wonderful sound ever...

"Steve do you like that?"

"Mhmmm." he whimpered loudly

"Want me to do it again?" she asked with a smirk

"Oh please..." moaned Steve

Sharon did it again earning the same response and he twitch a little, Sharon put him in her mouth all the way on him as much as she could fit him, moving her head up and down slowly and careful,using her tounge to lick his silt, Sharon could see Steve muscle straining he was holding back on doing something. Sharon could see Steve was close so she used one of her hands to get the part that couldn't fit in her mouth, making Steve groan and sqirm with pleasure...she used the other hand to cup his balls she put a little pressure on them, he was done cumming into her mouth, with a loud shout of her name. Sharon sucked him until she got every last drop,then she kissed up and kissed his lips...

"You ok?" asked Sharon

Steve nodded still coming down from the high, Sharon smiled and kissed him again snuggling into his shoulder giving it little nips and kisses...

"Sharon..." said Steve

"Hey your back."

"Ha ha very funny, you ready?"

"Oh I've been ready, but your bigger than anyone I've been with so lets take it slowly ok?"

"Ok." sighed Steve

"Were going to start off resevse cowgirl sense your so thick and then doggy styles sense of your length."

"Ok...um..."

"Let me guess you don't know what those mean?"

"Yeah." said Steve blushing

"Ok resevse cowgirl I'm on top expect I'm facing away from you so you'll see my ass..."

"Hmmm." said Steve with a smirk

"I knew you were an ass man."

"No..." said Steve "I like these to." said Steve cupping her boobs

Sharon pulled away moaning

"Ok ok and the doggy styles your on top and I'm on all fours."

"Got it..."

"Ok do you know how to put this on?" asked sharon holding a condom

"Yeah." said Steve

"Ok then here."

Steve put it on and let Sharon climb on top of him,she slowing got the head in she winced.

"Sharon we don't have to if I'm going to hurt you."

"I just need to adjust that's all."said Sharon going down a little moan

Steve moaned, she did Sharon once he was all in.

"Ok, go." said Sharon is whispered breath

Steve started thursting slowly, Sharon moaned he was hitting her g spot, but it was a little uncomterable from his length. She moved down on her all fours and moaned loudly...so much better...so good...

"Steve faster." she gasped

Steve didn't agrue he just went faster both of them moaning and groaning...

"S-Sharon...I-i'm..."

"Me too." moaned Sharon

After she finished saying that her walls squeeze around Steve as she came bringing Steve with her...they both collasped on the bed...

"hmmmm so that's sex?"

"Mhmmm." sighed Sharon

"You ready to go again."

"Oh yes." moaned Sharon climbed on top of him

"Wait I need to put another condom on-"

"No I'm on birth control, just wanted to use it once to help sense it had lube on it but sense I'm use to you now we don't need to unless you want to."

"I, I..." Instead of completing his sentence, he pushed the head of his cock into Sharon. He inhaled sharply. "That feels...wow."

"Yeah, it does," she agreed, rocking her hips against his, trying to take him deeper.

He slowly buried himself inside her and paused when he was completely engulfed in her very wet heat. His eyes were closed and seemed to be rolling up into the back of his head.

Sharon experimentally squeezed him with her inner muscles. She were rewarded with a shudder and what would probably qualify as a whimper. It was strange to hear Captain America whimper.

"Don't do that yet. Give me a minute." He pressed his forehead against hers. "You have no idea what you're doing to me."

"I think I might have inkling," she responded with a chuckle.

He withdrew a bit. "I'm not sure how long this is going to last."

"its fine I'm probably not going to last long either." Sighed Sharon

His thrusts were slow and long. She moved her hips to meet his thrusts quicker and harder, encouraging him to increase the pace.

"Fuck me like you mean it," she commanded, biting his neck and digging her nails into him to show him what she meant.

"I, uh...okay, we'll do it your way," he said eventually, pushing himself up to adjust the angle. He completely withdrew and slammed into her with a single hard and fast thrust, hopefully a preview of what was to come. "Give me your hands."

She offered her hands to him. He used one of his large hands to grasp her wrists and push them up against the headboard, firmly but not painfully. She didn't expect him to go along with it and gave him a small pleased grin. She licked her lips and looked into his eyes expectantly.

He thrust into her again. The pace he set was harder and faster than she'd ever experienced before. It verged and trickled over the edge into painful, but the pleasure overrode any other sensations that were coursing through her body. She'd found the ideal partner for rough sex. If she could, she'd personally send a thank you note to Dr. Erskine.

Steve obviously wasn't holding back much, if at all. It was very arousing to see a man who she'd always thought of as so restrained and proper coming undone inside you. She wasn't going to be able to walk straight, but it was worth it. Entirely worth it.

She couldn't focus on anything coherently other than the feel of him crashing into her before withdrawing completely, only to repeat a moment later.

That imposing cock of his was forcing her to accommodate it over and over again, stretching her until her couldn't possibly be stretched anymore. It was making her submit to its carnal desires while her hands were suspended over her head underneath his impossibly strong grasp, rendering her helpless.

"Come for me," he demanded huskily.

"What will you do if I don't?" she asked breathlessly, wondering how he'd respond.

"I'll, I'll...fuck you harder until you can't take it anymore," he blurted out. His face grew more flushed. She were pretty sure he was very embarrassed. Dirty talk wasn't one of his fortes. Yet.

She suppressed her grin at his blush. "I need you to touch my clit," she begged.

He released her hands and moved to kneel in front of her, pulling her body up off the bed until it was lined up with him again. His cock sunk deep into her, and he started thrusting at his previous pace.

He grabbed one of her legs by the ankle and placed it on his shoulder, changing the angle slightly. One of his hands held onto her thigh while the other moved between her legs, rubbing her clit roughly.

"Come," he demanded again.

"Give me a second," she breathed.

Instead of giving her a second, he thrust into her harder, his fingers digging into sensitive skin as he rubbed her clit in quick circles. It wasn't going to take much of this.

"God!" she sobbed as he brought her over the edge, pleasurably, painfully, but most of all intensely. Her head spun, and she forgot how to breathe. Sweat or tears were streaming down her face. She really weren't sure which.

He groaned and tensed with an orgasm that went on and on, eyes squeezed shut. His thrusts grew sporadic until he stopped completely, pulling out and flopping down onto the bed next to her, breathing heavily.

"Where did you?" she asked, wondering what had corrupted him like that.

"Internet," he replied with his eyes still closed.

"Did you...touch yourself to it?" She didn't want to embarrass him too much with cruder terms.

"Yeah," he admitted, "but I felt bad for a while...and now."

"You shouldn't feel bad."

He looked at her through half-closed eyes for a moment, before completely opening them. His hand went to her face brushed away some of the wetness.

"Did I make you cry?" he asked worriedly.

"No, it might be sweat. Just really intense, that's all," she reassured him.

"Did I hurt you?"

She held her fingers up with her thumb and index finger close together. "Doesn't stop me from wanting to do it again, though. Didn't you enjoy it?"

He sighed and kissed her forehead without responding to her question. "I guess I just need to get used to, well, this. Everything really is different now."

"Yeah, I can only imagine. Are you going to be okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he countered.

"Being sore isn't a big deal." She shrugged. "What do you want to do now? We could talk, if you want."

He shook his head. "Just lay here with me for a while."

She laid her head on his chest and draped herself over him. "This okay?"

"Mhmm," he replied, stroking her hair.

She melted into the comforting warmth radiating from his body and barely noticed when she started to doze off against him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Steve I'm home!" yelled Sharron coming into there floor in Avenger Tower

"Bedroom!"

Sharron smiled and walked into the bedroom not expected to see what she saw, candles and rose petals everywhere.

"Surprise." said Steve with a shy smile

"What's all this?"

"I wanted to make this special of us but it's ok if you don't want this." said Steve

"Wait are you asking me to...you sure your ready?"

"Yes I'm sure been thinking bout this for a while now and I'm sure."

"I have to say this is very nice." said Sharron looking around

"No guy has ever done this for me my first time was in the back of my dad's pick up when I was a drunk 17 year old."

"Really?" asked Steve looking at her

"Yeah I don't remember it but I will differently remember my second time."

"Huh?"

"Your going to be the only second guy I slept with."

"Really?" asked Steve eye wide

"Mhmm." walking over to him then kissed him

Sharron pushed Steve down onto the bed and stralled him.

"Umm Sharron?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we take it slow?"

"Ok no probelem." said Sharron kissing him

Sharron slipped off his shirt and pushed down on his abs, Steve let out a straggled moan with wide eyes, Sharron has done that to his before and always gets the same respones..which is Steve trying to remain and gentlemen and hold in a moan or groan. Sharron sighed she was going to have to try something else to get this soldier to crack. Sharron settle herself right ontop of Steve's groin with her now warm growing center. She rolled her hips over and over again getting the same response. Sharron was getting mad, I mean she wants to hear he boyfriend groan or moan her name not a mmmm sound.

"Steve baby I want to hear you moan don't hold it in."

With the next hip roll he moan loudly her name and grabbed her hips to hold her in place

"S-S-Shar-Sharron." gasped Steve

Sharron slipped off her shirt Steve eyes widened when he saw her boobs held in by a red lacey bra, Sharron gasped loudly, Steve looked up from her boobs.

"What?"

"We're you always this 'enhanced'?" asked Sharron

Steve blushed brightly

"Steve answer please?" asked Sharron rolling her hips

"Yes." gasped Steve

"After the serum?"

"I got a bit bigger." groaned Steve when Sharron pushed her now warm and wet womanhood down he could feel it threw her panties.

Sharron unbuckled Steve pants and undid them button and zipper, she looked up and him, Steve nodded Sharron pulled them down to be met with his long big dick standing striaght and tall. Sharron was shocked; guess Steve wasn't wearing underwear today.

"Did you plan not wearing underwear today?"

"Never do." gasped Steve when Sharron grabbed him

"You go commando?"

Steve nodded eyes closed mouth open, Sharron slipped off her skirt and panties also her bra, she couldn't take it anymore.

"You ready?"

"Condom." said Steve

"I'm on a pill so were good."

"Lube."

"I'm wet enough trust me." said Sharron stralleding him

"You ready to lose your virginity?"

Steve nodded Sharron slide down onto him moaning loudly, he gripped her hips when she began to ride him, he then flipped them making Sharron gasp she never imagined that Steve would want to take control and go very rough.

"Faster." moaned Sharron

Steve went faster and his thrust where harder to making Sharron moan louder and scream his name when he trusted into her g-spot, the bed was jumping up and down hitting the wall but neither of them noticed but the rest of the avengers did.

"Whoa...who knew Cap like it rough huh?" asked Tony

The rest of the team just glared at him and tried to ingore the loud noise from 3 floors above them. Sharron toes curled when she thrusted up to meet him,she couldn't take it anymore she rolled them back over.

"Wha-"

Sharron cut Steve off with a kiss and rode him, Steve flipped them back over Sharron flipped them back again, Steve stopped thrusting Sharron groaned at the lost.

"What's...wrong?" breathed Sharron heavily

"Why do you have to be on top?"

"You always seem to hit my right stop when I'm on top."

"I like being on top I don't feel...manly when I'm on bottom."

"You have your naked girlfriend riding you and you don't feel manly?"

Steve nodded with a shurg, Sharron sighed and pushed her hand through her now messy hair, then she thought of something! She got off of Steve he looked upset a bit she got on all fours and looked at Steve.

"Doggy style really?"

Sharron turned at in shock at him, he was smirking and his hair was messy never like that ever.

"You know-"

"I may be from the 40s and I'm a 90 year old virgin but I'm not a idiot when it comes to sex." said Steve

"Fine you coming or what?"

"But I'm enjoying the view you have a very nice ass." said Steve

Sharron bit her lip and blushed deeply, Steve got in behind her and took her. She screamed his name loudly when he hit her g spot, louder than before when he thrusted into her.

"You ok?"

"The reason I got into this style was because I get the best pleasure out of it?"

Steve sat to thrust slowly.

"I thought I was the second time you slept with someone though?"

"Yes but doesn't mean I new used toys." moaned Sharron gripping the sheets

"Why you naugthy girl." whispered Steve into Sharron's ear making her shiver

Sharron then climax just from him hitting her spot,talking her into her ear and nibbling her earlobe.

"Sharron did you just-"

"Shut up you did the right combo and won." said Sharron with a sigh

Steve chuckled and pulled out of her, Sharron was confused when he pulled her close and snuggled up to her.

"Steve?"

"Hmm." said Steve kissing her skin

"You didn't-"

"I know."

"Why didn't you just let me-"

"Because I wanna ask you if we can do the style I like?"

"What's that Steve?"

"69."

"You know what-"

"Sharron again-"

"Right sorry, but seriously you like that?"

"Yeah it's my trigger."

"Really just that makes you go crazy?"

Steve nodded, Sharron smirked.

"Well I don't wanna 69 I just wanna suck you off is that ok?"

Steve nodded, Sharron kissed him then down his body, he moaned her name loudly when she kissed down his happy trail.

"Steve?"

"Hmmm?" asked Steve who was very out of it right now sense most of his blood was downwards not near his brain

"What do you like?"

"Just do what you think I'll let you know."

Sharron's pov...

I slowly leaned down and brought my tongue to the base of Steve's dick and brought it back up all the way to the head. I felt Steve twitch as my tongue touched his dick for the first time. I continued to tease him this way, licking from base to tip, stopping to give his shaft wet, sloppy kisses. Looking up, I could see Steve with his eyes closed, his brows scrunching together, and his mouth slightly opened. I couldn't help but think he looked so…erotic.

I teased him for a little more like this, and then stopped and looked up at Steve until he made eye contact with me. Once he did, I leaned down again, keeping eye contact, and slowly circled my tongue around Steve's head. Steve let out a hiss that ended in a moan as my focus turned to the most sensitive part of his shaft.

I continued to circle my tongue around his head, dipping the tip of my tongue into his small hole. I continued to make eye contact with him as I slowly let Steve's head enter my mouth. Steve let out a loud moan that sent a throb throughout my body.

The throb reached down all the way until it reached in between my legs and I immediately began to let more of him enter my mouth. I started rocking back at forth slowly. Steve awarded me with more of his stuttering moans.

"Oh my…goodness…Sharron," Steve moaned out, his hands clutching the sheets.

"Yes?" I said, pulling back but started tugging on his shaft in a fast pace, Steve's lips made an 'o' shape as his brows scrunched in agony.

"S-so…good," He gasped.

"Do you want me to keep going?" I said breathily, watching as Steve nodded fervently.

I let a smile come to my face as I continued my slow pace of letting him in and out of my mouth, swirling and massaging my tongue underneath him.

"Oh my,Sharron, ah, so, mmnn, good," He gasped, his muscles bulged as he was obviously trying to hold back from doing whatever he was thinking.

I felt myself getting wet in between my legs, as I started moaning, never being so turned on from just sucking a guy's dick. I looked up to see Steve looking at me, moaning as I sucked his dick. He looked like he was in ecstasy, pink faced and adorable.

I began rocking my head back and forth faster, massaging harder my tongue against him. I suddenly felt Steve's hands grip the back of my head, his moaning becoming louder.

"S-Sharron," Steve moaned, "Slow down…have to…or I'll…I'll…"

But I didn't want to slow down. I wanted to keep pleasing Steve so I went at a faster pace. Steve moaning became louder. I wanted him to come in my mouth. I wanted to taste him.

Steve's hands tangled into my hair, incoherent pleads escaping his lips as his muscles clenched. I knew he was close so I started using my hand on the part of his shaft that didn't fit so I could please all of him. Steve's moans became constant and with a cry he emptied himself into my mouth. I swallowed it, tugging gently onto his shaft to make sure I got every drop, making his suddenly limp body twitch as he let out a whimper. I kissed my way but up and kissed his lips, he was still out of it but he gave a little kiss back.

"You okay?"

He nodded trying to come out of the clouds, I chuckled and snuggled into him.

Steve Povs...

Who knew a little advice from the guys could help me that much...I'll have to thank them later

Sharron and Steve slowly drifted off to sleep


End file.
